


Cleansed

by eldee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Setting, Community: summerpornathon, Foot Fetish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldee/pseuds/eldee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is perceptive and has a request of Merlin, for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [summerpornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/profile) 2011 round 2 (washing/cleaning).

“Merlin, come wash my feet,” Arthur said from where he sat on the edge of his bed. It was difficult to swallow back the command _now_ but he added, “Please.”

Merlin paused, uncertain, but finally knelt on the floor in front of Arthur, carefully putting down the washbowl Arthur had asked him to prepare. He wouldn’t look up, instead staring at Arthur’s bare feet.

Arthur had begun to notice the side-glances Merlin made when Arthur padded across the room without socks on, his fingers lingering a little too long at his ankles when pulling off Arthur’s breeches, the sharp intake of breath when their feet brushed together under the bedclothes after sex.

Then there had been the night before.

They had been sat same as now, except Merlin’s mouth had been around Arthur’s cock and his hands had tight grips on Arthur’s ankles, pinning his legs to the side of the bed. After Arthur came, Merlin had jerked himself off, coming all over Arthur’s foot.

Arthur wouldn’t have thought much of it, except Merlin had stared down, then looked embarrassed and rushed out of Arthur’s chambers. He ignored when Arthur called after him. Arthur had cleaned himself up, including his foot, and went to bed alone. But he stayed up late, mulling it over and trying to decide what to do.

Now, Merlin was wringing a dry washcloth in his hands, looking very unsure, which was so unlike _Merlin_ and wasn’t what Arthur intended. Perhaps he shouldn’t have sprung the request like that, but he hadn’t known how else to approach it.

“Do you want to, Merlin? Have you been thinking about it since you made that mess?” Merlin didn’t answer, but a small gasp escaped his lips. Arthur reached out and touched Merlin’s warm cheek. “It’s all right if you do, or I wouldn’t have asked.”

After what felt like an eternity, Merlin finally made a move; he dipped the cloth into the water. One hand took hold of Arthur’s foot, and after a deep breath, he brought up the washcloth and dragged it over the top.

It was all done with such gentle care. Merlin slowly covered every inch of skin, starting with the top, and around the back of the heel, and then the bottom. He finally ended with the toes, and even smiled when Arthur playfully wiggled them when he tried to clean between.

And then he repeated the process, step by step, with Arthur’s other foot. Neither of them spoke, and Arthur kept his eyes on Merlin’s face, watching as it changed from nervous to calm, then to turned-on as if Arthur had kissed and touched him all over.

When he was done washing, Merlin leaned over and kissed the top of one; it was as if he didn’t realised what he was doing. He mouthed his way down, and that was nice, but Arthur’s foot twitched when it looked like Merlin was going to suck on his big toe. Arthur didn’t mean to but he hadn’t been expecting that much.

It brought Merlin out of his daze, and he made an embarrassed noise. He tried to get up, likely to leave, but Arthur put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay,” Arthur said. “Don’t go.” Instead, he pressed his foot against the bulge at Merlin’s front. “Is this -- do you like it?”

Merlin moaned, his forehead dropping down to rest on Arthur’s knee, but he nodded. He whispered breathlessly, “Please. Don’t stop.”

Arthur moved his foot along Merlin’s length, and Merlin groaned in a way that Arthur had never heard before, his own cock growing even harder. But he kept rubbing his foot against Merlin, and Merlin rutted back, whimpering desperately, his fingernails digging into Arthur’s calf. It was when Arthur pressed his heel down that Merlin bucked and shuddered, his breeches becoming damp with come.

Merlin breathed heavily against Arthur’s leg. Finally, he said, “Do you think I’m odd?”

“Always,” Arthur answered, trying to keep it light. He tilted Merlin’s head up, locking their gazes. He didn’t know what to say but he wanted Merlin to _know_. “But this is -- it’s all right, if you like it. You can -- we can--”

Apparently, that was all Arthur needed to say right then. Merlin crawled up onto Arthur’s lap, arms thrown around him as if clinging for dear life. Merlin kissed Arthur thoroughly and moved against him in just the right way until he came in his breeches too.


End file.
